


"Boyfriend shirts are so cliche"

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gumlee - Freeform, I live for gumlee so enjoy this drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: Marshal is giddy and gets cocky when he finds out Gumball kept the shirt he gave him.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 48
Collections: Done Reading





	"Boyfriend shirts are so cliche"

**Author's Note:**

> Yall didn't see this ship coming huh? 👀 
> 
> Inspired by scenes from episode 10, season 13.
> 
> (there may be a gumlee scene like this already but who cares.)

_"You kept the shirt I gave you?"_ _Marshall asked. Gumball held the tacky "Rock" T-shirt close to his face, practically snuggling his pretty pink face into it. "Well, yeah, you didn't think I kept it?" Gumball asked. Marshall shook his head. Kicking a rock on the rock then beginning to float in the air, his arms crossed around the back of his neck. "You've never worn it." Marshall claimed. "I wear it all the time," Gumball told him, matter-of-fact-ly. "...as pajamas." He finished off._

* * *

Marshall scoffed to himself, a dorky smile started on his lips and he picked at the dead skin on them with his teeth. He was floating over a froggy, empty graveyard as he let hus mind run marathons. Even though all that was on his was The candy kingdoms prince. Figuring out gumball was more difficult than running a marathon. Marshal leaned back further, resting his head on the back of his arms, like always. "I wonder if Gumballs awake right now." Marshall said to himself, quietly not making much sound at all. 

* * *

"Marshall, I'd love it if you'd explain why you're here, im my bedroom at 3 am sucking on my neck like a leech." Gumball groaned in pleasure by the feel Marshals lips against his neck. Marshall sighed, hus hot breath making Gumball shiver as it hit his exposed neck. "I was thinking about you. Ya know, and the shirt." Marshall explained. Softly snaking his hands around the princes waist. Who grimaced at Marshalls affection. Marshall sleepily leaned his head into Gumballs shoulder. "I think its really cute how you actually wear this shirt." Marshall let his hands travel further down Gumballs body. "And your pink underwear are super cute." Gumball scoffed and hooked hus arms around Marshals shoulders. 

"Boyfriend shirts are so cliche."


End file.
